


come get your mule bits

by shsl_loser



Series: crack concepts that i turn into angst [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Death, Anxiety, Blood, Child Abuse, Cults, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Gen, Hallucinations, Insomnia, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Recovery, i had to do so much research on meth and meth withdrawals for this, meth is fucking wild my guy, my fbi agent is once again staring at me in confusion and disappointment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: the desperate cries of tubbo begging wilbur not to kill this night's mule sounded every night from the shop wilbur owned. they were getting increasingly concerned every time tubbo sobbed as the shrieks of the mule rang out. they knew they had to save him, but when they do, he's a shell of his former self.in which i took a crack concept and ran away with it, but also made a recovery fic because fuck you i like themfairly canon-compliant up until tubbo whips himself and tommy, philza and jack abandon ship
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: crack concepts that i turn into angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123838
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	come get your mule bits

**Author's Note:**

> CW: blood, referenced abuse

it had started off so innocent, tubbo reminisced, sitting in a damp and cold basement, covered in the blood of a mule.

tubbo had been a little off-put when wilbur started ranting about mules, but he wasn't too concerned. originally, he was going to live with tommy but when wilbur asked him to step inside and he saw n actual mule, he didn't want to leave!

eventually, that progressed into him not being allowed to. wilbur even gave him a small test, to see if he would step outside given the opportunity. he had failed, and was promptly trapped inside.

time went by slowly in a small, completely dark house when there was only you and a mule, tubbo learnt.

tubbo honestly didn't remember how he found it, but there was a loose plank in the walls. if you turned it, you could see outside.

idly talking to himself, or the mule, either way, it didn't matter if you weren't going to get a response, tubbo commented on how it was raining.

his communicator sounded the familiar voice he was starting to dread. "how do you know it's raining, tubbo?" wilbur spoke.

stammering out an answer, tubbo quickly replied. "i can hear it!" it technically wasn't a lie, and the boy wished wilbur wouldn't return to check.

still caught up in panic, tubbo could hear wilbur say something about his prison. quickly sputtering out another no, tubbo could pick up on tommy's shock. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO?" he nervously laughed.

after some time had passed, tubbo didn't know how much, wilbur returned. the man finally hung up a torch in the house, and tubbo felt a weight he didn't even know was there lift up off of his shoulders.

not even seconds later, tommy started screaming, about rain, tubbo thinks? it didn't matter, the mule was more important. it was fun to watch it randomly open his mouth. tubbo distantly felt disappointed in himself for being entertained by a mule simply opening its mouth, but then again, he had been left in the dark for what felt like days.

then, tommy offered to be his mate, so tubbo accepted! he kept telling him that's not what mate meant though, odd.

tommy left, and then returned, really he should make up his mind, tubbo thinks. wilbur slashed at him with his sword and when tommy asked if they were okay, following wilbur's lead tubbo informed him they'd start spite dying if they weren't left alone.

tubbo thinks it all went to shit at a single shout of a single sentence.

"COME GET YOUR MULE BITS!"


End file.
